Kozuki Oden
| affiliation = Kozuki Family; Roger Pirates (former); Whitebeard Pirates (former) | occupation = Daimyo ; Pirate (former); Samurai (former) | status = 2 | residence = Wano Country (Kuri) | jva = Hiroya Ishimaru }} Kozuki Oden was the daimyo of Kuri in Wano Country, the son of the former Shogun of Wano Country Kozuki Sukiyaki, the husband of Kozuki Toki, and the father of Kozuki Momonosuke and Kozuki Hiyori. He was the patriarch of the Kozuki Family 20 years ago until he was executed by Kurozumi Orochi. He was also a member of the Roger Pirates. Appearance Judging from his silhouette, he appeared to be of average height and he wore a kasa. Personality In his early years, he was said to get into violent fights, which was the reason for his exile from the Flower Capital. However, he was a man of great compassion, as he defended Nekomamushi and Inuarashi from discrimination in Wano and also reformed the criminals of Kuri into becoming law biding citizens. Even Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard held incredible respect for him. Oden was very adventurous, and felt confined by Wano's closed borders. He left Wano despite that being a crime, and his biggest wish was to open the country's borders. Relationships Family Oden cared deeply for his clan as he sacrificed himself to enable his son and retainers to escape the Beasts Pirates. Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Momonosuke were shown grieving over his death. Mink Tribe Due to the loyalty of their rulers, all the minks on Zou respect Oden and the Kozuki Family enough to sacrifice their lives for one of their retainers. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi first came to Wano, Oden defended them from discrimination. As retainers, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are very loyal to Oden. However, when Momonosuke saw Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, he questioned whether Oden was the reason for their bitterness toward each other. Momonosuke claimed that his father would be saddened if he saw them fighting, a remark that caused the two to reconcile their feud, showing their respect toward his father. Alongside Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro and Raizo, they too grieved at the mention of Oden's demise. Beasts Pirates Kaido sought the Kozuki Family because Oden had been to Raftel. Not wanting Kaido to get the information, Oden sacrificed himself to allow the rest of his family to escape. The Beasts Pirates were eager to kill him in sadistic ways, including boiling him like his namesake. Abilities and Powers As a descendant of the Kozuki Family, Oden inherited from his ancestors the knowledge and skill to read Poneglyphs and write its ancient language. As daimyo, Oden had a large amount of power and influence over Kuri before his death. Nami deduced that given his position, he must have had a large amount of wealth. He also had the ability to hear the "Voice of All Things". With his strength and charisma, he was able to restore order to the extremely chaotic land of Kuri, which was rampant with dangerous criminals and outlaws of Wano. Swordsmanship Oden was an extremely powerful samurai. According to Kin'emon, Oden singlehandedly defeated Ashura Doji, the most dangerous criminal of that time who is able to fight toe-to-toe with Jack, one of the Beast Pirates' Disasters. This indicates that he is at least strong as a Disaster of the Beast Pirates. Haki According to Shutenmaru, Oden possessed Haoshoku Haki. History Oden was born in the Flower Capital of Wano Country, to the shogun Kozuki Sukiyaki. However, he was exiled from the Flower Capital after getting into a constant stream of violent fights. Oden then went to Kuri, which was Wano's most lawless region. He confronted Kuri's most dangerous criminal Ashura Doji and defeated him, and rounded up the other criminals to bring peace to Kuri. He had the residents work to build a village to live in, and he built the Paradise Farm to feed them. Oden was then granted the title of daimyo of Kuri at the age of 20 after Sukiyaki heard about his deeds. When the minks Inuarashi and Nekomamushi washed ashore on Wano, Oden defended them from people who tried attacking them out of fear, and they became his retainers. Oden married Kozuki Toki, and they had a son named Momonosuke followed by a daughter named Hiyori. However, Oden felt too cramped in Wano, and he, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi left the country illegally and set sail with the Whitebeard Pirates. Oden later sailed with the Roger Pirates, and went with them to Raftel. 20 years before the present, Oden left Roger's crew and returned to Wano Country, despite the country's rules on leaving and returning to its borders. Around that time, he was executed in the Flower Capital by Kaido and Kurozumi Orochi for refusing to divulge information of Raftel, and he died without passing on the knowledge of the Poneglyphs to Momonosuke. His last words to his son and retainers were to open Wano to the outside world. Legacy After this, Kaido would later attack the rest of his family and retainers and burn down Oden Castle in an attempt to kill his heirs and prevent the Kozuki Family from fulfilling Oden's final wishes, an attempt that was ultimately foiled by his wife sending Momonosuke and the remaining retainers 20 years into the future with her Toki Toki no Mi power. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, both of whom began arguing after the execution, were caught and not send forward through time. Both of them escaped and returned to Zou alive, but became bitter towards each other for the next twenty years until Momonosuke, who arrived via Toki's power, persuaded them to reconcile for Oden's sake. With Kaido and his crew occupying the Wano Country, and with Kurozumi Orochi now the Shogun of Wano, the two went to great lengths to undo Oden's work within the country, with Orochi and his followers destroying the reputation of Oden and the entire Kozuki Family throughout the country, and with the Beasts Pirates, under the leadership of Jack of the Disasters taking control over Kuri and all of its resources. His dream to open Wano to the rest of the world now lives on in his son, Momonosuke, as well as his retainers, as they planned to recruit allies from both inside and outside of the country to overthrow Kurozumi Orochi and his ally Kaido. After meeting and befriending Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law, their respective crews, as well as the entire Mink Tribe formed an alliance in the pursuit of achieving this goal, forming the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance as a result. Jibu'emon, a former retainer of Oden's father, Sukiyaki, gathered people who still support their cause within the country, all in anticipation for the return of the missing members of the Kozuki Family. A simple grave with a wooden post bearing his name was later made for him on the ruins of his old castle which stood alongside the "graves" of his son and retainers who are apparently presumed deceased by Wano's natives. Ashura followed Oden due to the enormous respect he had for the man, but such respect did not extend to the rest of the Kozuki family. Indeed, once the daimyo of Kuri was executed, Ashura returned to being a criminal, refusing Momonosuke's call twenty years later due his loyalty was only to Oden. Major Battles *Kozuki Oden vs. Ashura Doji Trivia *Oden is the name of a traditional Japanese winter dish. References Site Navigation ca:Kozuki Oden it:Kozuki Oden es:Kozuki Oden pl:Kouzuki Oden Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kozuki Family Category:Roger Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wano Country Characters